Pulling the Old Strings
by InvaderCool
Summary: After witnessing her brothers death Pepper Swanns life was never the same. It only gets wireder. Join us as Pepper Swann solves the biggist murder debate of time. (Rated T for language, violence, and possible gore description) {rest assured this story doesn't focus on shipping but there will be fluff so don't like don't read} I don't own anything sept original characters and story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm just an old user who managed to remember my password. So I'm rebooting everything now. This will be my first story in a while.**

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"Jake was a loving caring child." A Mother sat in an old therapist office. It has been 2 months since her adopted son died. "I don't know what would drive a person to do such a thing. Why? Why did it happen? Why did I let them go alone?"

the theripist was writing some notes down in his note pad before sighing. "Ok Mrs. Drake what you're is normal. Mourning for the death of a loved one is normal especially for children. Now the Cliant Pepper Drake is she here today?"

Mrs. Drake nodded towards the little girl sitting in the corner playing, or rather staring at the assortment of stuffed animals she had in front of her. She was silent with an eternal expression of shock on her face.

"And what is her purpose of being here today?"

"She saw it happen in front of her. She keeps having nightmares about it. I don't blame the poor thing and I know I'm not the best parent in the world. I know it's normal to mourn but I wanted to take her here cause i know that no child deserves to see what happened as much as no child should have to die so young." The mother took her tissue and wiped her tears once again.

the theripist nodded back in agreement. He wrote something else on his note pad. And that's when the sessions began.

Pepper Drake retold the dark tail of her brothers death and how he'd come in her dreams to haunt her. Soon after 6 months of therapy they pit her on medication to help stop the dreams, and it worked. After a few years on the medication Pepper stopped taking them and nothing haunted her dreams from the past again. That is until she comes back to the place of her childhood for some extra money. This was only the beginning of her troubles and the first step to a bigger destiny in her life.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this prologue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything sept any original characters that appears in the story. (I think most of you know that xD)**

 ***:.｡** **. o(≧▽≦)o .｡** **.:***

Pepper Drake looked at the news paper clipping with the help wanted ad. She was 16 years old in high school earning money to go into college. you know the whole just to be safe extra money. It was during the evenings so it didn't infringe into her studying.

She also remembered the place as a kid so it would be a familiar atmosphere... Well that is if it wasn't for the renovations they made. Peppers mom didn't think it would be a good idea and that it would affect her mental health especially after the incident from long ago. Pepper didn't mind though since she was only 5 then.

Pepper took a deep breath and stepped through the glass doors to her new job. Freddy Fazbears came a long way since the dinner. She was greated with colorful playful atmosphere. She let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't going to be as creepy and nightmare inducing as she thought. She held her application tight in her hand and started walking towards the office.

She walking past screaming and playing children running around and dancing to the music. She walked past the prize table with an odd box decorated as a present. She felt her lips curling into a smile seeing the children so happy. She felt bad remembering herself kicking and screaming begging her poor mother not to make her go inside. She shook off the memory and continued onword to the office.

She reached the back office where the security room. She thought it was odd seeing that there was a huge door in front, almost indicating it was an renovated extra room. But then again she heard of the budget cuts this place got after the last place. She recalled the memory of her watching the news with her mother after the last place shut down

 _"Freddy Fazbears pizza shuts diwn after a scanda involving 5..." Peppers mother shut the tv off before the anchor man could finish his sentance._

 _"there's nothing good on today." She said starting a knitting project._

Pepper snapped back to reality after the man behind the desk spoke up.

"May i help you?" He had a friendly but stern vibe about him.

"Yes actually I'm her for the job opening for night shift." Pepper handed him the application and stood straight up again.

"Hmmm I see. Well do you have the ability to be friendly with children if we decide to switch you to day shift?"

"Yes actually i used to babysit a lot before I decided to take this job."

"How cute." The man seemed a little sarcastic but still wore his friendly smile. He then stood up and pulled his rollar chair around to the other side of the desk. "Please sit."

Pepper obediently sat down.

"When you sit in this chair you are also holding responsiblity in your lap. In night shift you're making sure that this place is locked down tightly and that no intruders don't steal anything. It would be easy since this is after all a pizza parlor and all they can steal is maybe tockens maybe a few stuffed animals. But that doesn't stop anyone from coming in. You recall the 5 missing children right?"

"No sir I was a pretty sheltered homeschooled child. I do recall the murder in Fredbears though."

"Yes well there's no rest for evil." He walked back behind the desk. "Look I'm sure you heard of our budget cuts and we can't afford anymore police cases or incidents. I'm sorry if I'm scaring or intimidating you but i have to know that you can handle the responsiblity."

"I can handle it sir."

"Good then I'll see you next week."

"But you didn't look at my application." Pepper gave a confused look to the man behind the desk.

"The application is more of a hiring tool. I also have a week to think if I'll hire you or not."

"Okay so I'll see you next week then." With that she left the office feeling a little creeped out by the mans words. " _there is no rest for evil."_

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it was slow going. I'm just setting up some chess pieces before we kick this into gear. R and R as they say. And thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I hope you all had a good day today.**

 ***:.｡** **. o(≧▽≦)o .｡** **.:***

The reastraunt went dark that evening. The lights died down as everyone started getting ready to head home. As time passed after the staff did their last minute cleaning they left the night gaurd to his shift. And at 12 am the restruant was filled with life.

Bonny stretched as he stepped off stage. He walked down to the office to see if anyone else was there.

"Oh hiya freddy how'd you get here so fast!?" Bonny gave out a friendly vibe.

"Oh you know. I get around fast." The freddy smiled weakly trying hard not to stutter.

"Well the marionette has called for a meeting so we need to go. Just stopped by to see if the gaurd was here. You know how nosy he can get." Bonny left after that.

"Meeting?" The fake Freddy took his clever costume off so he can see the cameras properly. He turned to the prize corner and soon enough all the animatronics were in that one area. He wondered how and why they could interact outside their programming. But then again trying to kill him was outside of their programming too, and it was justified by the criminal data base programmed into their eyes.

The marionette waited patiently for the animatronics to stop chatting to eachother. He had no tolerance for interruption so why not let them talk first. Once they finished he cleared his voice to get their attention. "I have called you all here today to make an announcement about a rumor. I heard talk going on that they are start to put two night gaurds on shift for precautionary purposes. I'm here to say those rumors are true." Whispers went around.

"yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Balloonboy cheared. He was a little dopy sometimes and it annoyed everyone. The marionette facepalmed but he couldn't be mad much. Balloonboy was the only one who saw him more of a friend than a leader or tyrant.

"Balloonboy I appreciate the excitement but this is serious business." The marionette said calmly. "This means our ability to operate under investigation will be limited more."

"I can just stick my hook in thier eyes and they won't be able to see us work." Foxy spoke up. The marionette once again facepalmed.

"For all we know one of them are the purple guy." Golden Freddy appeared in front of everyone. The marionette growned in frustration. Gold always took the lead from him and created a huge disaster.

"I don't think any of them would be the purple man. You and I both know he works day shift." The marionette retorted.

"But how would you know?" Gold stayed limp from his lack of endo skeleton. But he would have crossed his arms if he had one.

"Because i saw the applicant today. Your carelessness and recklessness always causes us problems." The marionette was tired of Gold. He didn't blame his for wanting to get the purple man as soon as possible. But his actions would get them in trouble someday.

"Where has your leadership gotten us so far!?" Gold glitched and everyone went silent. "We never get anywhere because you want to play it safe!"

"I don't want to be like the murderer!... What are we doing Gold? We kill security gaurds who are just doing their job and for what? It's almost like you enjoy doing this."

"Well at least I don't sit around doing nothing."

"Then why don't you lead for a while and see how frustrating it is." Marionette went back into his box steamed. Everyone was silent for a while until Gold spoke up.

"Fine then!" Gold telaported away. Everyone walked away awkwardly confused as to what just happened.

There were just a few shadows who lingered for a minute before leave to the back. Balloonboy stayed though. "Mari? You ok?"

"I'm fine bb. Just a little frustrated. Just give me some time I'll be fine soon." Marionette knew he just made a huge mistake. But mistakes are a part of learning and if Gold didn't learn soon they would lose their opening to catching the murderer.

the security gaurd quickly winded the music box up. The last thing he needed was an angry marionette. But something about a murderer? There's a murderer working here? Where they talking about Scott? Surely not. He'll just confront him tomorrow if he survives.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome but please be mature.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again everyone! Enjoy and R and R as they say!**

Jeremy Fitzgerald was a loyal worker to the company. He got the job done and never asked questions. The head security gaurd, Scott, hated the thought of losing his best man on the job.

Once he gave the manager the idea of having two night shift gaurds, he started to put the chess peices into place. He hated to lose Jeremy on night shift, and he wanted to stay a little longer in the pizzaria as day shift.

It was 6 am now and Jeremy clocked out. He waited outside the pizzaria for Scott. He held the flashlight behind his back for extra precaution if need be. Sure enough Scott came along to start day shift.

"H-hey Scott?" Jeremy stutterd a bit. He had a bad habit of doing that.

"Yes Mr. Fitzgerald?" Scott asked getting his keys.

"W-well sir. Th-the animatronics d-did something st-strange last n-night."

"Oh? What happened?"

"w-well they all s-sorta gathered in o-one p-place the wh-whole night. Th-they were having a m-meeting."

"What did they say?"

" I d-didn't hear m-much. J-just something a-about a murderer. S-scott d-do they th-think we a-are m-murderers?"

"Jeremy Jeremy Jeremy. They probably do. It depends are you a murderer?"

" N-no."

" Then you got nothing to worry about."

" But Scott th-that's not th-the bad part. Th-they said that the k-killer works day shift. I-I'm concerned th-that..."

"I'm the murderer?" Scott interrupted.

" N-no!"

" I can see through you Jeremy. It's ok if you think I'm the murderer. It wouldn't be the first time someone accused me. I after all have a long history here."

" O-oh. B-but what about the o-others who work day sh-shift?"

" They will be safe. Don't worry about it." Scott openned the door. "Don't forget that tonight you will be getting a co-worker. Hmmmmm maybe i can get another Freddy head somewhere." With that Scott walked inside leaving Jeremy outside with his flashlight.

 **I will post more today later. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm so sorry about the few weeks hiatus i got a new job and it took forever to do the process. Anyway I'm not leaving you in the dust. Here is chapter 4**

 ***:.｡** **. o(≧▽≦)o .｡** **.:***

Pepper Drake packed her stuff for the job she was about to endure. She had a sandwich packed in case she got hungry, a notepad for her boredom if she had a poem pop into her head, and a small childs scarf for good luck. Her friends never knew why she kept it since it was old and had a few holes in it but it was more or less a keep sake from her childhood.

She sighed walking out of the house. All was quiet exsept for the crickets who liked to play their soothing tune at night. She sat on a little scooter and put her helmet on. She could afford a car but she liked the sense of freedom only bikes, motorcycles, and scooters gave.

She came up to the pizzaria at 11:30 so she could be filled in by what was going on. She walked up to the door hesitantly. She looked around replaying the horable scene from many years ago gripping her bag tightly. She opened the door greeted with the same friendly atmosphere only it was quiet and dark. She sighed at a sence of relief that the old place was remodeled. She smiled at the the 3 furry robots on stage.

"H-hello?" A stuttery voice came from behind.

Pepper jolted out of her gaze forgetting she was not the only one here.

"s-sorry for s-scaring you. Y-you'll g-get that a lot around here. M-my name i-is Jeremy I'll b be giving you t-the tour." Jeremy said.

"Oh ok. My name is Pepper by the way." She stuck her hand out friendly.

"likewise." Jeremy shook her hand. "Let me show you a-around befor th-the shift starts."

They walked down the hall with Jeremy showing her where everything was. He showd her the kitchen and the play areas. Then he took her to kids cove.

"they keep this place open for the kids?" Pepper asked looking at a mess of tangled wires and a limp stretched out endo skeleton.

"Ya well we u-usually k-keep this th-thing locked up. Th-they m-might try t-to repair the o-old foxy f-for now though."

"who did this?"

"th-the kids did. Th-they kept tearing it apart. K-kinda sad b-but what y-you gunna do?" Jeremy started making his way to the office. Pepper followed until she came upon the prize corner. She felt a dark aura slip in. She started to feel light headed and stumbled her way into the gaurd room.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

 **R and R as always!**


End file.
